


ART: Trans Steve

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Painting, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Steve Rogers has a secret





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/157693852218/trans-steve-for-vibraniumkink)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/152432/152432_original.jpg)


End file.
